The proposed study will examine signaling pathways within the platelet that are involved in the aggregation process that is affected by insulin. The research relies on the newly developed techniques for identification and sequencing of proteins from two-dimensional gels. Platelets will be examined from control individuals, individuals who are obese and insulin resistant but not diabetic, and patients with Type II diabetes. The aggregation properties, and protein phosphorylation of signal peptides will be determined in all three groups and compared both in the basal state and following treatment with insulin.